Dali
Dali (ダリ Dari) is a small village on the Mist Continent, in the world of Gaia in Final Fantasy IX. It is located in the territory of Alexandria, near South Gate and above the Mist. Story Dali was primarily a farming community, however, after Queen Brahne decided to make Black Mages, the villagers all but abandoned farming in favor of the more profitable Black Mage production. The children and elders were responsible for running the town and keeping the secret. Zidane, Steiner, Garnet, and Vivi arrived there in order to rest and find a way to travel to Lindblum. They stayed the night at the inn, but the innkeeper noticed Vivi, and how he was similar in appearance to the Black Mages being produced. The next day, Garnet and Vivi went to explore the town, and Steiner tried to find a way to get back to Alexandria. Garnet tried to blend in with the villagers as "Dagger", a common girl, while Vivi became fascinated with the Windmill. Zidane went and talked to both of them, and eventually returned to the inn. When Vivi did not return, Zidane and Garnet went out to look for him. They heard him crying, and found a secret entrance to a base below the Windmill. Garnet noticed a symbol which she saw in the castle in Alexandria on a crate and was immediately suspicious. They found Vivi kidnapped and rescued him. They then discovered machines producing Black Mages, distressing Vivi. Zidane, Vivi and Garnet snuck into a crate so they wouldn't be seen and were almost accidentally loaded onto the Cargo Ship. However, Steiner scared the villagers and halted them from loading the ship. The four of them were then attacked by Black Waltz No. 2. After defeating him, the group decided to board the airship, Steiner hoping to return to Alexandria while Zidane planned to divert the airship to Lindblum. Later in the game, the player can choose to return to Dali and find the people working in the farms again. Treasure First Visit Many of the treasures are not accessible during the first visit to Dali. Inn *Potion *Antidote House *Aries Coin (hidden on the ground behind the moving pillar) Underground *251 gil (total) *Potion x3 (total) *Eye Drops *Ether *Leather Wrist *Iron Helm *Phoenix Down *Phoenix Pinion Subsequent Visits It is possible to return to Dali during the party's trips to Treno with Zidane and Vivi. The Mayor's key can only be attained on the third disc, to get the Mayor's Key enter his house and check the desk three times. On the third time the woman in the room will say "ZZZ". Take this opportunity to check the heater. You will now receive the Mayor's key. Once you start the tournament in Treno this key is no longer accessible. Mayor's House *Mini-Brahne *Mayor's Key *30,000 gil *Burman Coffee Windmill *Elixir *Cachusha Outside *120 gil Shops There is a good weapon shop in Dali where you can get the Mage Masher for Zidane if you did not find it in the Ice Cavern. You can also get the Iron Sword for Steiner. You can pick up items at the pub. Eve's Item Shop Tavern Medicine Shop Inn *100 gil Enemy formations Outside *Mu (Friendly) *Python X2 *Python X3 *Carve Spider *Carve Spider, Python In the mill *Ghost X2 *Ghost X3 *Black Waltz No. 2 (Boss) Musical Themes The music that plays in Dali is called "Frontier Village Dali". de:Dali es:Dali Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations Category:Towns